Miasma
Miasma was a professor of xenoanthropology at Olympus University for fifty years. She received three lifetime achievement awards for her studies on Ancient Martian cultureJuno Steel and the Train from Nowhere (Part 1). History Miasma became obsessed with the Ancient Martians and increasingly fed up with her fellow humans. She began a plot to collect Ancient Martian artifacts, for which purpose she hired Peter Nureyev as a thief, to steal the Death Mask of Grimpotheuthis from the Kanagawas. The mask contained martian DNA which she spliced with her own, giving her incredible strength and regenerative abilities. The mask was not her first artifact, as she had kept secret the discovery of an entire, well preserved Martian tomb, and acquired teleportation technology. Six months before the mask, the owner of an ancient key, Samira Haddad, was burgled and killed in her sleep, most likely ordered by Miasma as well. She later had Anthony DiMaggio abducted and killed to obtain Martian pill of telepathy. However Juno Steel swallowed the pill to keep it from Miasma. Lillian Strauss, the scientist DiMaggio had researching the pill, was killed as well and her apartment burned down. Miasma attempted to buy the Throne of Architeuthis, but ended up killing the owner, Samantha Cartwright. But the most important artifact to her plan was the Egg of Puris, used to wipe out all other life on Mars. She tasked Nureyev with retrieving it, but when he went rogue she captured him and Steel, experimenting on them to recreate the effects of the pill she was denied. Her ultimate plan backfired, and Juno Steel trapped her in her own bunker with the Egg. When it went off, it obliterated all life with Ancient Martian DNA. Because Miasma had manipulated her own DNA so severely to become like the Ancient Martians, she was killed in the detonation while Juno was spared. Personality Cunningly cruel and intelligent, Miasma is a twisted individual with a hatred for human civilization. She despises how loud and annoying civilization has become, to the point where she silences her assistants through a surgical method she invented herself. Her hatred for civilization leads her on her mad quest to become use the Egg of Purus to wipe all life off of the surface of Mars so the world can finally be quiet and she can finally be alone. Determined to the point of obsession, Miasma will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even if it means committing theft, murder, and attempted genocide.Juno Steel and the Train from Nowhere (Part 2) Abilities After completing the genetic modifications on herself thanks to traces of Martian DNA, Miasma seems capable of reviving herself from mortal wounds, and reforming her severed limbs with multiplying tentacles.Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place The Lassonionic Growth from the pill let her hear others' thoughts. Episode Appearances Trivia * During her career as a professor, seemed to have eaten little or nothing except soup, cans of which also made up a large portion of her supplies in the Martian tomb. References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters